


Jack Zimmermann's History Podcast

by LaBelleIzzy



Category: Check Please
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 13:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19853935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaBelleIzzy/pseuds/LaBelleIzzy
Summary: So we were throwing story ideas around on the Discord: what if Jack Zimmermann's got a face for TV and a voice for radio?A sort of Bullet point fic





	Jack Zimmermann's History Podcast

History podcast Jack Zimmermann

Me: Got a story seed last night while struggling with sleep.  
Jacques has not only a face for movies but a voice for radio. Maybe AU where Bitty's addicted to his Southern history podfics? But how unfair if his voice was as good as his face…

Linnea: he gets into them because his dad asked him how to set up listening to podfics after one of his friends shared one on the civil war at a reenactment

Me: Like, radio!Jack isn't awkward like interview!Jack hockey robot Jack is the farthest thing away when he's telling some new story he's been researching.

Linnea: coach is happy to have something in common with his son when bitty starts listening, too...bitty feels a bit guilty because he's not exactly listening for the same reasons

Me: Bitty's able to talk to his dad about the technical details of podcasting because of his vlog, and likes being able to share this part of himself where he's self taught… Coach is impressed by how much his boy knows about this technology stuff

Maybe the podfic Jack records has an X # of subscribers giveaway...Meet the artist thing

Linnea: or maybe he comes to madison for a podcast  
Bitty enters the contest so his dad can meet the guy but Coach has a schedule conflict

Linnea: XD so bitty goes in his place and 'oh no. he doesn't look like a basement dweller'

Me: Oh no, not at all...! (Cackling)  
But I'm totally wanting to write this now

Tdkeh: Alternately, Coach IS with Bitty the first time they meet! Awkwardness ensues

Linnea: coach just thinks bitty's starstruck. coach: slaps bitty on the back it's alright, son. he's just a person like you or me.

Me: Cat got your tongue, son?

Linnea : bitty thinking to himself: no. no, actually. he's a god. that's the only explanation for those cheekbones

Tdkeh: It would be interesting to see a Coach who already knows his son is gay, but maybe Bitty's never really dated and he doesn’t completely believe it yet. And this is his first, "okay yes he is honestly gay" moment but doesn't have a problem with it

Left-wing librarian: Maybe he can make some awful Dad joke about how he doesn't play for the other team, but he'd consider it for Jack Zimmermann, and Bitty is just so confused, because is his dad talking about football? The Civil War? What is happening???

Coach is just my favorite because apparently I'm really a 50-something dude full of horrible dad jokes and I get to use them when I write him

^^ collaboration of 11/18

**Author's Note:**

> ^^ collaboration of 11/18 on the OMGCP Nanowrimo Discord


End file.
